the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Merryweather Cargo Plane Hijack 2013
The merryweather cargo plane hijack of 2013 was the hijacking of a merryweather cargo jet from ort zancudo to an unknown destination. The aircraft was transporting military cars and weapons. The plane was hijacked in mid air by a unknown person and he/she flew the plane off course. After the plane flew off course the USAF (United States Air Force) scrambled with 2 fighter jets and tried to make contact with the plane but there was no response. Following this the air force got permission to shoot down the plane. The aircraft crashed into the Alamo Sea killing all 12 people on board. However, the pilot of one of the fighter jets as well people in sandy shores reported seeing a parachute seconds after the plane crashed. It is believed that it was the perpetrator of the hijacking. The aircraft and the mission The aircraft was a buckingham cargo plane and just one of 10 build of them. The registration of the accident aircraft was RF-LS9132. The plane contained a few military vehicles and many weapons. Its takeoff time from fort zancudo is unknown, however its known it had 10 guards and 2 pilots onboard. The hijack and crash Minutes after takeoff the plane began climbing above mount. chiliard when a small plane appeared on the radar of the plane. The pilot tried to contact the small aircraft but with no response. He send to guards to the door and opened the door and the guards tried to shoot down the small aircraft, however the small aircraft crashed into the cargo hold of the plane. The pilot of the small plane (which is also thought to be the hijacker) survived the crash, however the force of the impact broke the cargo door free causing a explosive deep compression. The plane started to fly off course the USAF feared a hijack and send 2 p-996 to investigate the plane. The pilots reported seeing a body on the floor on the flight deck and someone who was in the pilot seat, but there was no sight of the co pilot. The p-996s and ATC tried to contact the jet but with no response fearing the plane might be used as a weapon. The ATC at fort zancudo ordered the fighter jets to shoot down the jet, the first jet shot the rudder and elevators of the plane, the second one shot one of the engines. The plane started to plunge nose down and nose dived in the Alamo Sea killing everyone onboard, however it is believed the man who hijacked the plane managed to escape from the plane just seconds before it crashed. The wreckage was found 6 days after the crash. The bodies were removed from the wreckage, however the rest stayed underwater. Today many divers visiting the Alamo Sea dive to the wreckage and recover weapons from the wreckage The black boxes where recovered as well. They ruled out the guards and pilots as potential hijackers, they were dead before the plane crashed. bandicam 2014-05-29 23-27-04-824.jpg|RF-LS9132 inflight above liberty city about 2 mounths before its fatal flight. bandicam 2014-05-29 23-37-44-003.jpg|helicopter with submarine getting ready to head to the wreckage of the plane. bandicam 2014-05-29 23-40-11-008.jpg|the tail section of the wreckage. bandicam 2014-05-29 23-40-17-983.jpg|damage to the elevators caused by the heavy impact with the water. bandicam 2014-05-29 23-41-02-234.jpg|the nose section of the aircraft. bandicam 2014-05-29 23-41-15-881.jpg|closer picture of the nose section. bandicam 2014-05-29 23-42-20-844.jpg|diver footage inside the tail section of the aircraft. bandicam 2014-05-29 23-42-55-549.jpg|diver footage of the inside of the nose section. bandicam 2014-05-29 23-43-03-964.jpg|diver footage inside the nose section of the ladder to the flight deck Category:Accident Category:Terrorist Plot